Images
by Raina Wolfe - Lateraina
Summary: [Complete] Danny is trapped inside a new world where his friends are enemies, and one of his enemies is even more dangerous. And the worst part about it is that he's powerless. Chapters 1 through 6 completely rewritten.
1. Valerie's Warning

Welcome back to Images! Yes, I know, I haven't updated this one in like forever, but duty calls as always; unfortunately that duty is school.

This is not a new version, in fact, most of the chapters are pretty much copied, but the parts that I went to fast on have now been slowed down, especially chapters 3-7. So I'd say this story is much, better than it was, and with a new chapter, coming soon!

So, thanks to my chapter one reviewers from a while ago and onto chapter one! (This is one I didn't change all that much, but it goes better with the new episodes/movies now)

Chapter One Reviewers:

Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet, Penguin, iceprincess89283, mooondragon-1001, Bonnine Mizuhara, Phantom Alchemist, The Fuzy Llama

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios.

**Chapter One**

**Valerie's Warning**

Danny Phantom phased through the Casper High library wall and flew hurriedly past the Biology classroom. He sped up as she heard a faint buzzing from a machine closing in on him.

He just about fell of the air in shock when he heard a voice echoing in his ear.

"Danny, where are you?" Tucker Foley said. He and Sam Manson were hiding behind the girl's gym locker room.

"I'm trying to get away from your homicidal girlfriend," Danny replied seriously.

"I didn't ask you what you were doing, I asked you- Hey!" Tucker said into the radio.

Sam snatched it from his hand. "Danny, where's Valerie?" she asked. Tucker glared at the Goth girl.

"I don't know. I can't believe we broke into the school," Danny said, continuing to fly.

"Number one, it's our school. And number two, we're not the ones breaking in; you used your ghost powers to get us in, we didn't have to break a lock or a window. Valerie's the one who did," Sam said.

Tucker snatched the radio away from her. "Now, where are you at?"

"Near the girl's bathroom," Danny said, flying slightly slower.

"What does it look like?" Tucker asked with glee.

"I'm not in it Tucker, I'm just outside the hall," Danny replied, annoyed. He couldn't hear Valerie's glider anymore. Which was exactly what worried him.

"You are so gross," he heard Sam say in the background. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Danny, how did Valerie chase you down to the school anyway?" Sam asked, snatching the radio away from him again.

"No idea. Valerie's starting to creep me out," Danny replied.

"Really ghost kid?" said a voice.

Valerie, dressed in a red suit that always reminded him of a large beetle, stepped out of the darkness, pointing a large energy gun at him.

Danny yelled in shock.

"Are you okay? Hello?" Sam's voice rang in the mic. He didn't respond, if Valerie heard them she would either know immediately who he was or go after them too.

"Wanna check out my new weapon? I do, and you're perfect for practicing," she pulled her hand back on the trigger.

Danny jumped, soaring into the ceiling. He heard shots behind him and went intangible.

However, the gun had been designed to strike even with his powers. It blasted him and he smashed through two floors and into the school's attic.

He stood up angrily. He couldn't see a thing; the darkness totally enveloped him.

"Danny!" Tucker shouted through the microphone.

"Yeah, Tuck?" he said at last.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you guys lay low, and stay quiet," Danny ordered. "Valerie caught me. The last place I saw her was by the girl's bathroom."

"Where are you now?" Sam asked

"The attic."

"How'd you get up there?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker! Give me that back!" Sam shouted in the background.

"I had it first, back off!" Tucker responded.

"Guys, not now," Danny pleaded.

"You have no idea what you're doing!" Tucker shouted, ignoring him.

"Oh I don't? That's what you thought with the game too, but I kicked your-"

"Guys!" Danny shouted again.

"Your girlfriend's trying to kill our friend! Why don't you go get her and make yourself useful?" Sam snapped, reaching for the radio.

"Guys!" Danny yelled.

"Wait, don't touch that!" Tucker yelled.

The mic in his ear emitted a static noise and Danny sighed. "Tucker? Sam?" he tried. There was no reply. He shook his head. He might as well go and find them.

He phased through the floor.

"Glad to know the gun works."

Danny flipped around. Valerie stood behind him, her eyes wide in surprise behind the red mask. It creeped him out seriously.

"What?" he asked, confused. He backed away slowly, watching her every moment. The truth was…as much as he trusted Valerie…he didn't trust Valerie. Not with a freaking weapon in her hands. Valerie grinned and looked down. Danny followed her gaze and gasped.

His arm was turning back to his human form, as well as his feet.

"Crap!" he yelled. He turned to fly the other direction, but his powers weren't working. Or not... He turned to go intangible and found it worked, but barely. Valerie grabbed his arm to stop him, and her hand went straight through, but stopped in the middle of it.

He yelled in pain. "What did you do to me?" he asked. He watched in horror as he saw both human form legs appear. He tried wrenching his hand away, but she held a firm grasp.

"This gun is perfect, don't you think? It'll take your little ghost powers away for twenty four hours. Plenty of time for me to get rid of you," Valerie taunted. "And all thanks to my buddy Vlad."

Danny gasped. "What? Vlad?"

"Oh no! I wasn't supposed to say that!" Valerie said, slapping her free hand against to her mouth. "But it's not like it matters; you won't get the chance to tell anyone." She raised another gun.

Danny managed to get his arm out at last. He shoved her on the shoulder hard and she was caught off guard. He ran as fast as he could.

"Hey! Come back here!" she yelled, running after him.

He looked down. His arm felt fine now, but was covered in blood. And he could feel his body change. He turned a corner and-

"Fenton? What are you doing here?" Valerie asked, reaching the corner.

"Nothing. Valerie? Why are you dressed like that?" Danny asked innocently, hiding his bloodied arm behind his back.

She suddenly gasped and pointed a gun in his direction. "You really think I'm stupid, don't you? You're the ghost kid Fenton?"

"What…what are you talking about?" he said.

"What did you do to your arm then?" she challenged, stepping forward. Before he could pull away, she grabbed his arm—but by now he looked normal.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pretending to be concerned.

"Tell the truth," she said. "There's no reason why you should be here!"

The lights overhead suddenly flashed on. Danny and Valerie stared around, but there was no one there. Danny assumed Tucker had hacked into the power systems.

Valerie gasped and pulled her finger back on her trigger. "Now prove it, look at your hair!" she yelled.

Danny looked up and saw that half of his hair was still a silvery-white color. He backed away into the wall just as energy struck him from Valerie's gun.

He summoned all of his power. _Just go intangible, please..._

It was no use; his powers weren't working. His last defense: he tried shoving her again, but she pushed him first and he—

Phased through the wall.

"Ha!" he said, landing on, what was most likely ground. "Apparently, the gun didn't work."

He smiled. He was in a tight space and he couldn't see anything. But he was away from Valerie at least.

"I'd better go and find Sam and Tucker before she does," Danny said to himself. The small space echoed his words and sent cold chills rushing through him. He shivered.

He closed his eyes and searched for his intangibility power. He opened them again and walked into the wall.

"Come on," Danny whispered, stumbling.

He vaguely remembered what Valerie had warned.

_"This gun is perfect, don't you think? It'll take away your little ghost powers for twenty four hours..."_

He panicked. It wasn't true; it couldn't be true. He closed his eyes and tried again. This time he tried to phase his hand through. The wall and him remained solid.

He was trapped inside the wall.

* * *

Please R&R and tell me what you think. I didn't change much with this chapter, but I had to make it fit better with Reign Storm. And even if you've read this story, I'm seriously editing this one, so here's a sneak peek to chapter two!

_Chapter Two: Escape_

_He rubbed it, confused. Whatever he had hit his hand on had felt different than the wall. And it was definitely smaller..._

_He swung his hand back and grasped something cold, small, and round._

_It couldn't be...He grasped it tighter and turned it. Yes! It was a doorknob._

_"Boy, now I feel really stupid," Danny said, grinning to himself. He heard his echo, but now felt confident, and slightly embarrassed._

_He probably wasn't even in the wall. He was probably inside a teacher's closet or office. He laughed to himself. He was definitely not going to tell Tucker or Sam about this incident; he would be laughed at forever._

_He grabbed the doorknob and turned the handle. Surprisingly, it didn't lead to a room, but outside, the south side of the school. He stepped out into the cold night air and shrugged. Well, at least it got him out of there._

_He turned around to close the door and gasped. There was no door. Just a brick wall where he had exited._

Lateraina Wolf


	2. Escape

Hello! Here's chapter two, completely edited (not really changed but just grammar/spelling mistakes fixed)

Thanks to my chapter two reviewers!

Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet, Penguin, BonnieMizuhara, The Fuzy Llama, Kybo, PhantomAlchemist, moondragon-1001, Divagurl277, Kats02980416

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios.

**Previously In Images: **As if ghost hunting on a daily basis isn't enough, Danny Phantom is hunted by Valerie Gray, a girl with a grudge that could kill him. When she short circuits Danny's powers, he finds himself trapped in a wall with no way to escape.

**Chapter Two**

**Escape**

Danny yelled in fright. He prayed someone would hear him, but he couldn't hear a thing but his own breathing.

He couldn't stay here for twenty four hours. He'd watched too many CSI and Without A Trace episodes to know that he only had a couple of hours before he ran out of breathable air.

He ran his hands through his hair, thoroughly panicked.

This was all Vlad Plasmius's fault. No wonder Vlad knew Valerie. And not only that, but he was also buying her expensive weapons to kick his butt with. In the real world, he was friends with Danny, but Valerie still had a weird grudge against him ever since he'd exposed her identity in front of her own father.

Vlad had been the only ghost who had come close to actually defeating him and his family...because of an age old grudge. They'd fought several times…and usually, Danny lost. The one time they'd actually battled together had been Vlad's fault anyway.

"I guess you're winning now," Danny whispered angrily. He shivered, hearing the space echo his words.

He jumped against something hard as static returned to his microphone. He grabbed it eagerly, nearly dropping it.

"Sam? Tucker?" he asked.

"D..ny? Is tht yo?" a voice replied.

"Tucker?" Danny yelled.

"Dnn?"

"Tucker! Hello? Tucker, I can't understand you!" Danny yelled.

"Whe re you?"

"What?"

There was no reply and silence rang into the mic.

"Tucker!" Danny yelled.

No answer.

He yelled angrily and yanked the mic away from his ear and threw it into the darkness, smacking his hand against something hard.

He rubbed it, confused. Whatever he had hit his hand on had felt different than the wall. And it was definitely smaller...

He swung his hand back and grasped something cold, small, and round.

It couldn't be...He grasped it tighter and turned it. _Yes!_ It was a doorknob.

"Boy, now I feel really stupid," Danny said, grinning to himself. He heard his echo, but now felt confident, and slightly embarrassed.

He probably wasn't even in the wall. He was probably inside a teacher's closet or office. He laughed to himself. He was definitely not going to tell Tucker or Sam about this incident; he would be laughed at forever.

He grabbed the doorknob and turned the handle. Surprisingly, it didn't lead to a room, but outside, the south side of the school. He stepped out into the cold night air and shrugged. Well, at least it got him out of there.

He turned around to close the door and gasped. There was no door. Just a brick wall where he had exited.

"What the heck?"

He shook his head, hoping he was seeing things, his vision was blurry, something. But no, nothing was wrong with him. There just plainly wasn't a door.

There was no point in staying there any longer. Tucker and Sam were most likely looking for him...not to mention Valerie.

He had time to worry about that later; right now he couldn't fight because Valerie had taken away his powers. He ran around the school and to the window Valerie had busted while chasing him.

But the window was fine.

What in the world was going on?  
He heard movement behind him and prepared to fight Valerie, without his ghost powers, hoping he would win.

"Boo!" someone shouted.

Whoever it was, it wasn't Valerie. The voice had been male and had soundly strangely familiar...

Danny jumped however, but didn't turn around.

"Damn, you're not Sam. I'm sorry," the voice said. "Are you alr--" Danny had started to turn around, his curiousness of the speaker getting the better of him.

Both boys gasped.

The person he was staring at had a black turtleneck, dark blue jeans, and black boots on, pale blue eyes and black hair.

He was staring into himself...

Danny jumped backwards and started to run, but gravity worked against him. He couldn't move. He was frozen in front of himself, his weirder self.

He then felt the strangest sensation within his body. He felt like he was going intangible, and then being overshadowed. It was like something was joining with his soul.

There was a flash of light and Danny fell to the ground. He looked up, and the boy wasn't there anymore. It was just a hallucination. He breathed out a sigh and started to get up.

He froze again in horror.

He was wearing something different. Black shirt, blue jeans, and boots... The same outfit that his other side had been wearing. He got up, pinching himself.

This had to be a dream.

"Danny?" said a voice. He looked up and gasped.

* * *

I added a few more details to what happened there. Please R&R!

Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Three: The Wiccan_

_"Yeah, I think so," he replied. What was wrong with him? He hadn't meant to say that. She stood up and held out her hand. He grabbed it and pulled himself up._

_"Did the Leader catch you or something?" she asked._

_"The who?" Danny asked, looking around. Nothing looked the same. Instead of the picnic park with its tables and summer/spring umbrellas, there was nothing behind the school._

_"Are you sure you're all right Danny?" she asked. She looked into his eyes and Danny felt a strange tingling sensation._

_Suddenly she leaped on top of him and they crashed to the ground again, and she pressed her lips to his._

Lateraina Wolf


	3. The Wiccan

Hello! Back with chapter three of Images. This chapter is the chapter that I really went too fast and messed a lot of things up, so this chapter is the start of some major editing. Enjoy!

Thanks to my chapter three reviewers!

Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet, Penguin, Bonnie Mizuhara, Snow Owl Queen, Phantom Alchemist, The FuzyLlama

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios.

**Previously In Images: **An escape from the wall he'd been stuck in leads Danny into another world…where he comes face to face with another version of himself.

**Chapter Three**

**The Wiccan**

A girl stood above him; looking at him and smiling. She wore a black tee shirt with a purple oval in the center, black and green skirt, purple panty hose, and black boots, choker, and bracelets. It was topped off with a long black cape and waist long black hair.

"Sam?" Danny asked, his eyes widening.

"Are you alright?" She kneeled down to his level, her bright purple eyes looking into his deeply.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied. What was wrong with him? He hadn't meant to say that. She stood up and held out her hand. He grabbed it and pulled himself up.

"Did the Leader catch you or something?" she asked.

"The who?" Danny asked, looking around. Nothing looked the same. Instead of the picnic park with its tables and summer/spring umbrellas, there was nothing behind the school.

"Are you sure you're all right Danny?" she asked. She looked into his eyes and Danny felt a strange tingling sensation.

Suddenly she leaped on top of him and they crashed to the ground again, and she pressed her lips to his.

She pulled away. "Come on, where's it at?" she asked excitedly, searching around Danny's pant pockets.

"Where's what?" he asked. He was extremely confused now.

"You got me something, didn't you? That's why you're acting so weird," she said.

She screamed excitedly when she pulled a small bottle out of his jean pocket. She read the label and smiled; leaning down, she kissed him again.

"Rose. Ooh, it's my favorite essential oil," Sam said. "Thanks."

At last she got off of him. He lay there a while, trying to figure things out.

"I'll use it for tonight's circle," she said. He wondered what that meant. She looked at him again, and he felt the same odd tingling sensation.

She backed away suddenly, a look of distrust and anger on her face. She held out her hand and a blue streak of light came out and hit Danny, who smacked up against the school's wall.

"Who are you?" she asked, holding her hand out threateningly.

"Okay, ow..." he said, getting up with difficulty.

She fired again, but this time, he was prepared and held out his hands, ready to throw up an ecto-shield. But nothing happened. The blast hit him hard, sending him reeling backwards into the wall again.

"Okay, Sam, listen." He managed to get her to stop walking.

"My name is Danny. Except this isn't me; I was being chased and I got stuck in this place and I walked out here and I met you," he explained quickly.

"What?" she asked, her eyes set in disbelief.

"Something is seriously messed up here. This isn't me, and you don't look like that," he said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay, listen to me," he said again. He saw her hand clench in warning and he stopped moving. "My name is Danny Fenton. I was being chased down by this ghost hunter--"

"You're a ghost?" she asked.

"I'm half ghost," he replied.

"Continue," she ordered, nodding. He noticed that there wasn't as much suspicion in her eyes, but now more confusion.

"The ghost hunter hit me with some kind of weapon. It took away my powers…I think for twenty four hours. That's what she said."

"She?"

"Valerie Gray," he replied.

Her eyes widened. "W..what world are you from?" she stammered.

"Not this one," he said, staring around. All of the trees were bare and dead, like nothing could grow anymore. It was cold and still; almost too quiet.

"Say I believe you. Where did my Danny go?"

He decided to ignore the way she had said 'my Danny' and cleared his throat. "I'm not really sure."

"How did you get here?" she asked. He still watched her extended arm warily, but she seemed to be believing him.

"I came through a wall. I was stuck in this wall after my powers shut down. But I found this door. And when I opened it, I was here….wherever here is."

"What year is it?"

"In my world, it's 2005."

"How old are you?"

"I'll be fifteen in two months," he replied.

"Birthday?"

"December 19, 1989." He was trying to answer her rapid fire questions as fast as he could, trying to figure out what she was trying to do at the same time.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue," he said.

"Eh, wrong answer," she said. "You're not Danny."

"No, no, no," he said quickly. "I'm not your Danny, remember?"

"What did you say your name was?" she asked.

"Danny…" He sighed, not wanting to say this, because he didn't usually like saying his full name, but if it would get her to trust him… "Daniel Jackson Fenton."

"How do I know you're not one of the Followers, overshadowing him?" she asked.

"Because, number one, I don't know what the heck a Follower is, and number two, if your Danny and me…or whatever are the same person, I can usually fight back against overshadowing," he said.

"One last question," she said. "How do I get my Danny back?"

"I…I don't know," he replied honestly.

She nodded and finally lowered her hand. "Follow me, but don't get close. I still don't trust you." Before he could say anything, she started walking, watching him out of the corner of her eye, diagonally from him so that she could see him better.

"Look," he said after a few minutes of silence. "You don't have to trust me. But you should know that I would never hurt you. I promise. And I don't break promises anymore."

She stopped suddenly and he nearly ran into her, accidentally sidestepping too far over. As soon as their skin came into contact with each other, a spark went through them both.

Sam gasped, turning around. "I don't understand," she said, rubbing her arms as if she were cold. "How can you say you're not Danny…when you act almost exactly like him?"

"I don't know," he said again. "I don't know a lot of things right now."

"Honesty," Sam said, laughing shortly. She turned around again and began walking again. "Danny was always honest with me. I guess I should believe you then." She gave him a smile and he resisted cheering 'yes!' loudly.

"Where are we?" he asked.

She took a while to answer. "If you came from another, well, I wouldn't know what you would call it, so let's call it another world, what's it like? Environmentally."

"It's brighter…it's like this world has seen its end," he replied.

She turned to him, her expression solemn. "It has unfortunately. Ghosts and other creatures have taken over the world, destroying everything that lives."

"Oh."

"They see life as something that they'll never have again," she explained. "They're jealous of anything that lives. Most humans are dead."

"So how are we alive? Well…you and Danny."

"The Leader wants to make us suffer first. So my Danny is leading a group of rebels with power that will help him defeat the Leader and his followers."

"Who's the Leader?"

"No one but Danny knows," she replied.

"This world gets better and better every passing minute," he said.

She glanced back at him again. "So…if your world is different….am I there? Have you even met me, I mean?"

"Umm…your name is still Sam, and we're best friends," he said. "But you don't have…powers…and you don't really…."

"What?" she asked, stopping again.

"You don't like me in the way that I think you do here," he told her.

"That sucks," she said. "Cause I love my Danny. We've been together since the apocalypse began. We thought that we'd never be separated that way."

"How do you have powers?" he asked.

"I've been studying Wicca a month after The Leader and his followers burned down my house. I cast a spell so that I would be connected with the Earth. Ever since, I've been able to control the elements, plus electricity."

She turned to him. "Well, sorry Danny, but you're going to have to deal with our relationship, cause I'm not going to just live without it if you're here forever," Sam said.

Danny didn't know what to say about that.

"Who said you had to say anything?" she asked randomly.

It took him a while to figure what she meant. "Are you reading my mind or something?" he asked, knowing it sounded crazy.

"Yep," she replied simply.

"That's creepy," he said.

She laughed, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "That's exactly what my Danny said too." She shook her head. "This is really too weird."

Suddenly, she tapped her fingers together, thinking. Then she laughed, closed her eyes, and disappeared from sight in a whirl of smoke.

"Sam?" he said, slightly freaked out.

She appeared in front of him and he yelled in shock. "Boo!" she said, overcome in laughter. "God, you should have seen the luck on your face."

"How did you do that?" he asked breathlessly.

"I'm Wiccan, remember? You're not the only one with powers in this world. Ever since The Leader took over, we found a few recruits and we all made a pact to get some type of power so that we'd be able to defend ourselves against the Followers the Leader sent after us."

"What do you know about the Leader?"

"That's the thing….the only one who knew anything about the Leader was Danny…so unless you have access to his memories, which you don't seem to, you probably won't ever find out." She looked down. "Not that I'm trying to get rid of you…but how much longer do you think you'll be here."

He sighed. "Another question I can't answer. I don't know. I don't understand anything about this. I'm sorry."

"Don't be…" She gasped suddenly.

"What?"

"Why are you suddenly here?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said again.

"You're here for a reason," she realized. "The Leader must have sent you for something. Whatever it is, if he's taken away your powers, it can't be good. Great." She started walking again, faster now.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"For what?" she asked. "It's not your fault you're here."

"I know…but I feel helpless, like I'm not doing anything. I'd like to help you," he said. "It's you and Tucker…right?"

She stopped suddenly again and he ran into her from behind, the same shock running between them.

"What?" he asked, stepping backwards.

"You…you don't know," she said.

"Know what?"

She turned to him, her expression somber. "Tucker….is…"

"What?" he asked, wondering what could be so bad.

"Tucker is dead."

* * *

I liked that cliffhanger, so I kept it the same. You know me with cliffhangers after all. As you can see, this story luckily does not have as many scene breaks, so I don't have that annoying line break everywhere.

So…was that better at least? Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Four: The Enemies (Completely edited)_

_"When I say so, run," Sam whispered into his ear. Quite frankly, Danny was so weirded out by what she'd just done that he didn't even ask._

_"Lookie here," said a familiar voice. _

_Before Danny's confusion had a chance to rise again, Sam grabbed his hand tightly. "Run!" she shouted, taking off at full speed. He followed her with difficulty, their feet pounding on the dead grass, near bare earth._

_"Going somewhere?"_

_Sam stopped suddenly and Danny swerved to not run into her. Gasping, he looked up at the figure blocking their path._

_And stared into a pair of green-blue eyes._

Lateraina Wolf


	4. The Enemies

Phew, onto the fourth chapter already. This chapter too has a lot of editing. I'm going to introduce several new versions of different characters you've already met in the show, but not in this story obviously.

Thanks to my chapter four reviewers!

fubukis-wraph, The Fuzy Llama, PhantomAlchemist, Danni-2005, Kats02980416

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios.

**Previously In Images: **Danny manages to persuade the new Sam into trusting him, but it's not an easy task. And to make matters worse, his world has been completely inverted. Ghosts have taken over the world and the Danny he took the place of is leading a band of rebels against the most powerful ghost under the name of The Leader and his helpers, The Leader. If that weren't enough…his own best friend Tucker is dead….

**Chapter Four**

**The Enemies**

"What? How?" Danny demanded.

"Well, there was these people that you were fighting and they captured him, and now he's dead," Sam said really quickly. She hated the pained look she saw in his eyes. It was a look her Danny had every time Tucker was brought up. She didn't understand how this couldn't be the Danny she knew.

He sighed sadly. "So he's dead." This wasn't happening. His best friend was gone?

"Well, sort of," Sam said. She tensed up suddenly, an odd look in her eyes. Danny followed her gaze, but she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. "When I say so, run," Sam whispered into his ear. Quite frankly, Danny was so weirded out by what she'd just done that he didn't even ask.

"Lookie here," said a familiar voice. It was all clear to him was Sam was being so different all of a sudden. Someone was there. And more than just one… Danny could hear very quiet footsteps around them, surrounding them both.

Before Danny's confusion had a chance to rise again, Sam grabbed his hand tightly. "Run!" she shouted, taking off at full speed. He didn't get the chance to see the face of the speaker. He followed her with difficulty, their feet pounding on the dead grass, near bare earth, running as fast as they could.

"Going somewhere?"

Sam stopped suddenly and Danny swerved to not run into her. Gasping, he looked up at the figure blocking their path.

And stared into a pair of green-blue eyes. Danny let out an extremely loud gasp, locking glances with a familiar face.

"Tucker…" Sam said tentatively. She gripped Danny's hand tightly, as if she was trying to prevent him from speaking. He didn't really need her to anyhow, he was speechless. Hadn't Sam _just _said that Tucker had died?

Tucker smiled. "You didn't really think you would get away, did you?" His voice was deeper and Danny also noticed something different about his smile.

"No…of course not," Sam replied sarcastically. "We're going to just stop fighting and let you bite us." The wind seemed to pick up around them and Tucker glanced around them warily.

"Sure about that?" he asked, grinning still. "You might be tasty."

"Back off," she said, holding out her hand. A blast of electricity flew from her hand and Tucker jumped upwards, dodging the bright streak of light just barely. In retaliated, he made a very low growl, almost like a hissing noise and rushed at her.

She kicked upwards in defense and managed to hit a particular sensitive spot. He hissed again and keeled over, his face scrunched up in pain.

"Come on!" Sam yelled, dragging Danny again. They ran together until they reached the side of the building.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

She pulled him into her arms tightly, ignoring his question, and Danny felt suddenly dizzy. He closed his eyes, the world spinning around him. Smoke trailed behind them as they disappeared.

Then it stopped.

Danny dared to open his eyes and sway slightly, dropping to his knees. He clutched his spinning head, blinking several times.

"You never did like that," Sam said, holding out her hand. She smiled awkwardly and he took her help, rising to his feet.

"I thought you said Tucker was dead," Danny accused.

"I did, I mean, he is," Sam stuttered nervously.

"Yeah, because dead people walk around all the time," Danny snapped.

"Speak for yourself. You're half dead if you think about it," Sam pointed out.

"I mean...Tucker looks solid, Tucker was solid," he explained. "Ghosts aren't solid."

"Tucker's not a ghost," Sam said.

"You said he was dead," Danny repeated.

"And he is. The people that captured him were….." She broke off and averted her gaze, not sure how she should phrase what she was trying to say. "They were…they were undead."

"What's undead other than ghosts?" Danny's eyes widened suddenly, answering his own question. "He's…"

"Yeah," Sam said quietly.

"So he's a vampire," he said.

"Yeah," she said again gently.

"About two months before The Leader destroyed everything, there was what they called an Uprising. All creatures, evil and undead, were to ban together and take over. And that's exactly what they did. We were out fighting a few ghosts, and we were attacked from a group of vampires. Tucker and Valerie, and a few others, they were taken in the midst of everything."

"And then what happened?" he asked.

"We went looking for them all day. The four of them that were taken were powerful in their own ways. Tucker was always good with computers; he usually hacked into the files that the Leader kept. And Valerie was a pretty good fighter, handy with weapons. The others were really good fighters as well. When we went looking for them, they snuck up on us…and they were vampires."

Danny didn't say anything, running a hand through his hair. Who could possibly be so powerful enough to do this to whatever world this was…?

A thought occurred to him suddenly. "Did…did Danny ever tell you anything about The Leader?"

Sam shook her head. "Well…he said that he was rich. And that was all."  
The assumption Danny had had was true at least. Could Plasmius really be involved in this? Everyone else that he'd known in his own world was completely opposite of what they were in this world. It would make sense if Plasmius was some ruler that had taken over the world. His archenemy would do anything to make people fear him.

Sam touched his arm lightly and he jumped. "Look. You've had a rough night. We should just get some sleep. It's getting late. And the more rest we get, the more we'll be ready enough to…do whatever it takes to either get you home…or get you ready enough to face the Leader."

Fear gripped Danny for a minute and he tensed. In his world, Danny had lost a lot of battles to Plasmius. He could have more powers here…it sure sounded like it. And now he had helpers, The Followers. If he really was stuck here, would he have what it would take to defeat him?

Another thought hit him. What if The Leader wasn't Plasmius? What if it was an even darker, stronger ghost? Plasmius was difficult enough to face…Danny couldn't imagine something more difficult.

"You can relax," Sam said. He blinked in surprise and then remembered that she could read minds. She had probably heard his fearful thoughts and doubts. "You're safe here."

For the first time, Danny took a glance at his surroundings. They seemed to be in some sort of hideout. There were large beds spread throughout the wide room and weapons ranging from small stakes to large axes were tacked to the wall. A counter sat over on the far wall, had dishes and boxes and cans of food; a mini refrigerator was humming next to it.

"We're the only ones who know about this place," Sam said, watching him. "One way in, one way out. The entire building is underground. And even if The Leader assumed we were here, he'd have to knock down the secrecy runes and spells we have everywhere."

The two of them looked up when they heard voices.

"There's only so many levels a witch can exceed to," said a voice. It sounded familiar to Danny and for what felt like the billionth time that night, he was getting confused.

"No there isn't. A witch can have innumerable powers," argued another voice.

Two girls appeared from wisps of smoke, both teleporting into the room, arguing all the while with each other. Both of the girls were blonde, one slightly taller, the other curvier.

"But that doesn't mean a witch can do whatever she wants. Remember the Law of Three?" the girl said.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't--"

"Hello?" Sam interrupted.

The girls turned around, automatically stopping their argument to turn to Sam. They looked similar, save for their eyes. One had a deep blue-green, where the other had blue.

"Not that I don't love hearing you two argue, but we have some problems," Sam said sarcastically. "But first, what did you guys find out?"

"The Leader seems to be extremely happy. We were spying on some of his Followers. They were talking about a new arrival or something. Paulina insisted on following them, but you told us to meet you here around one, so I pulled her away," the blue-green eyed girl said.

Paulina set her hands on her hips, annoyed. "How else are we going to find out what they're up to? Ever heard of we're witches? It's not like we can't just get out of there."

"Paulina, Jazz enough. We have to focus. I think I know what they're talking about," Sam said, staring at Danny's surprised face. He looked back and forth from the two sisters, disbelief etched on his face.

"Paulina?" Danny asked. Besides their hair color, the girls looked almost the same from the two girls in his world.

"What?" she asked. Even her voice was the same, slightly accented.

"They're different aren't they?" Sam asked, turning to face him.

He nodded. "Are they sisters?"

"Yes. What are they in your world?" she asked.

"Paulina's...a friend. Jazz in my sister," he whispered quietly.

"Okay, freaked out now. Anyone care to explain?" Paulina asked.

"This isn't Danny. He came from another world. He must be the new arrival the Followers were talking about," Sam explained.

Jazz's eyes narrowed. "So who is he?"

"I trust him, so you should too," Sam said, grabbing his hand and smiling comfortingly up at him.

"Where did you come from?"

"Twenty questions again, huh?" he asked, sighing quietly.

"Are you sure that's not…Danny?" Jazz asked.

"What?" he replied.

"I thought you said that wasn't Danny," Paulina pointed out.

"He name is Danny. But he isn't our Danny," Sam explained. "Look, you two get some rest. Tomorrow I want to do a circle to see if we can find what the heck is going on."

"Sam….The Leader knows we're witches. He has it blocked. We'll kill ourselves," Paulina complained.

"We can at least try and see," Sam said.

"You…don't have to do this for me," Danny said.

"Don't be silly," she said. "You don't want to go home? If it were me, I'd be like freaking out right now I was in your position."

"I think I want to stay and help at least," he decided, feeling his heart clench.

Sam was silent for a minute. Finally, she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "There are times I wonder if you're human."

"He's only half human," Jazz replied.

"I was referring to the fact that even if he's not my Danny, he's still trying his hardest to help…just like Danny."

"And how does the real Danny feel about you kissing someone else?" Paulina said grinning. She coughed as Sam gave her a deadly look. "Shutting up."

"Let's get to sleep. We'll be rested and more powerful," she said. "And we need power if the Leader is going to attack."

"But--" Paulina began, stopping when Sam gave her a look.

"Okay..."Jazz sighed.

She and Paulina walked off, taking off their black capes and laying them down on separate beds.

Jazz's bed had a shelf at the head that was lined with books. Danny smiled; some things never changed. Back in his own world, Jazz was still a bookworm.

He glanced over to Paulina's bed next. Her bed sheets were pink with blue polka dots and miniature unicorns and stars rested on her headboard. Danny had never seen Paulina's bed in his own world fortunately, but he was sure it was at least similar.

Both girls seemed to fall asleep instantly. Sam had left to change into pajamas. Danny remained in street clothes, unsure of what to change into.

Sam came out and he gasped. She was wearing a silky, halter top nightgown that was black and had purple flames reaching from the bottom up. His heart fluttered; she looked extremely sexy.

She sat down and beckoned him to the bed. "Coming?"

Sexy moment gone now. "As in the same bed?"

She sighed, smiling slightly. "I don't have cooties. And if it makes you feel better, we've never done...anything serious," she admitted, shrugging slightly.

Danny walked towards the bed. He was tired. And they weren't really "sleeping together," they were just...sleeping together. Still, that didn't stop his body from shaking with nervousness.He lay his head down, and pulled the covers over him.

And then graciously closed his eyes.

Sam grabbed his hand and traced her fingers along it. "So Danny..." She whispered. He grunted sleepily and she laughed.

"How does it feel being the most wanted ghost in the world?"

* * *

I thought about deleting the whole 'sleeping together' part, but I decided it wasn't any worse than some of my other romance fics. But if you do have a major problem with it, I'll always respect your wishes and delete some of the PDA involved in that scene.

So….nice cliffhanger on that one too, huh? Here's your sneak peek to chapter five!

_Chapter Five: Most Wanted_

_"Where's Charger?" Sam asked._

_"Who?" Danny asked. Why wasn't she answering him? He didn't think he wanted to know the answer anymore. He was confused beyond reason._

_"Jazz!" Sam yelled._

_The blonde haired girl sat up abruptly as if she'd been shocked by electricity. "What? What's wrong?" she asked, her sleepy eyes freakishly wide._

_"Where's Charger?"_

_"You woke me up because you can't find Danny's evil dog?" Jazz glared at her and collapsed against her pillow again._

Lateraina Wolf


	5. Most Wanted

Okay, back with chapter five. I'm actually making this story longer too, and that wasn't even my intention. Of course, I should have guessed that. Usually when you add stuff to it, you make it bigger, right?

Thanks to my chapter five reviewers!

Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet, Penguin, cheerin4danny, ChibiSess, Bonnie Mizuhara, PhantomAlchemist, Kats02980416, FicFan, The Fuzy Llama,

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios.

**Previously In Images: **Danny has to defeat his best friend in the worst way—by having to fight him. After Tucker was turned into a vampire, he's been working for The Leader, a mysterious person who only the real Danny seems to know about. With Sam, he narrowly escapes, but together they sneak into their hideout where he meets Jazz and Paulina, who happen to be sisters. And the whisper of being the most wanted ghost in the world is enough to wake anyone up.

**Chapter Five**

**Most Wanted**

Danny's blue eyes flew open at hearing her words. He sat up and looked over at her. "W-what?" he stammered.

"What?" Sam asked, opening her own eyes to look at him curiously. She smiled and cocked her head. "What's wrong?"

"You said I was the most wanted ghost in the world," he said.

"Yeah," she replied. "After the Leader put a bounty on your head, everyone kind of swarmed in. He bribed them with money, and it all ended up being a trick. My Danny said that he ended up killing them to get more power and weapons for himself, and then blamed it on you. Ever since then, ghost hunters from other countries have tried hunting you."  
"Plasmius," Danny whispered, finally deciding that this had to do with his archenemy. Vlad was really the only reason he was here in the first place, using Valerie, and the only one with enough money and power to do that was Plasmius.

"What?" she asked, not catching all of what he said.

"Nothing," he said, putting his head in his hands.

She rubbed his back comfortingly. "Look…I know this is hard. I have to admit, this world sucks…" She bit her lip. "Can you tell me what your world is like?"

He leaned back against the headboard. "My world? Jazz is my sister. She's really overprotective and bossy and a know-it-all, but you gotta love her. And she has red hair. And Paulina has black hair, and she's the most popular girl at Casper High. And Tucker's alive and you and him are my best friends," he said. "I don't have so many people that want to kill me all the time, but I used to be Public Enemy. I fought ghosts and you helped me, and…we didn't have to worry about death _this much._"

"You're making me jealous," she said, leaning her head onto his shoulders. "I wish I could live there."

"Maybe…maybe if we get this all straightened out, and we defeat the Leader, and the real Danny comes back, I can take you there," he suggested, seriously.

"That would be wonderful," she said. "I mean…if we manage to get Danny back, he could transport us there. One of his powers is to open up portals to other dimensions."

"Okay, now I'm jealous," Danny admitted. "I never had that kind of power."

"I guess you might have it now," she said. "When we--" She stopped and looked around. "Where's Charger?" she asked.

"Who?" Danny asked.

"Where's Charger?" Sam asked again.

"Who?" Danny asked. Why wasn't she answering him? He didn't think he wanted to know the answer anymore. He was confused beyond reason.

"Jazz!" Sam yelled.

The blonde haired girl sat up abruptly as if she'd been shocked by electricity. "What? What's wrong?" she asked, her sleepy eyes freakishly wide.

"Where's Charger?"

"You woke me up because you can't find Danny's evil dog?" Jazz glared at her and collapsed against her pillow again.

"Jazmine," Sam hissed.

"What?" Jazz growled. "Wake up Paulina and ask her."

"Do you know or not?" Sam asked.

"He's in the circle room…sleeping peacefully and innocently….yeah right," Jazz muttered. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yes," Sam said. It didn't seem to take long for Jazz to fall asleep again. Sam stood up and walked over to a door leading into the other room. Danny watched as she cautiously turned the doorknob and peered in.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

Sam pressed herself quickly against the wall as something glowing green streaked past her. The figure was huge, having a great body that was luminescent in the darkness.

Danny gasped as he saw the familiar dog that had gotten him into trouble with Valerie in the first place, after causing her father to lose her job. But then he grinned.

Sam glanced warily at the dog as he rounded on her. _Okay Danny…any time… _It then occurred to her that it wasn't the same Danny she knew. What if this Danny didn't know what to do?

But then a whistle was heard from over near him and the dog bounded over, transforming his body into the small, puppy figure and jumping onto Danny's lap, nearly knocking him over.

Sam smiled, surprised. She was impressed and amazed at his knowledge. She was still confused as he was….she didn't understand how this stranger…couldn't be her Danny.

"How are you?" she asked, walking over to him again. The dog was now laying down, sleeping peacefully. She did the same, resting her head against his shoulder again.

"Confused," he replied. She laughed.

"I'm sorry you're stuck here," she said.

"It's fine," he replied. "I complain too much. And all the things you're doing for me."

"No…you have a right to be lost and suspicious," she said. "If I were in your place, I would be running and screaming in terror." They both laughed. "We should probably get some sleep…maybe your powers will be back."

He nodded and they both slid back down onto the mattress. She kissed his cheek consolingly and he closed his eyes…finally giving into exhaustion.

* * *

_In the darkness, a black haired boy's pale blue eyes snapped open. Danny swore he had heard footsteps. He listened intently, having rested enough to stay awake._

_There it was again. A soft footstep, barely heard because of the carpet beneath the intruder's feet._

_He crawled out of bed. Sam, Jazz, and Paulina were asleep, undisturbed by the noise. A shadowed figure approached him and Danny froze._

_"Hey, wazzuup, Danny?" Tucker said quietly. He embraced his best friend as if he wasn't different, giving him a high five _

_"What are you doing here?" Danny asked. Hadn't Sam said there was only one way in, one way out? But despite what Sam had warned about, he missed his best friend._

_"I'm here to take you home," Tucker replied. _

_"What home?" Danny asked, his eyes suspicious._

_Danny pulled away and Tucker stared. "What's wrong?"_

_"You're a vampire," Danny whispered._

_Tucker recoiled. "Who told you that?"_

_"Sam," he replied._

_"Look, I know she's your girl, but you're going to listen to the witches over me? I'm vampire yes, but I'm not as bad as she claims… and she probably told you that because she's evil."_

_"What?" Danny instantly stared over at Sam, still sleeping._

_"Think about it. She's a witch yeah, but how do you know she's not an evil witch?" Danny didn't answer and he continued. "I mean, come on, you've seen her electric blast, haven't you? Tell me that's not a dark power. In fact, not many witches have that power because of something called the Law of Three or something. She's not supposed to have it."_

_He had a point. But Danny had a question._

_"How do you--"_

_"Know who you are? We're best friends, I could tell you'd changed. Besides, the rumors were, you'd replaced the evil Danny."_

_"The evil Danny?"  
"Ha, she didn't tell you that either, did she?"_

_Again Danny didn't say anything._

_"I'll tell you what, come with me. For an hour, that's all I ask. I'll prove to you that I'm the one to trust, and they are the enemies, the ones who are messing with your head."_

_"A half an hour," Tucker tried instead._

_He stared into Tucker's blue- green eyes and nodded slightly. "What if they find out?'_

_"They won't, trust me," he said. "They'll probably be ticked that we got you anyway and they didn't have the chance to brainwash you anymore."_

_"How do I know you're a vampire?"_

_"Am I your best friend…or not? Ask me any question, and I'll answer it," he challenged._

_"Favorite color," Danny said, already slightly convinced._

_"Yellow," Tucker replied._

_"Why are you a vampire?" he asked._

_"Because…I wasn't quick enough," he said solemnly. Danny felt almost guilty he'd asked. He finally nodded. _

_"Only for a short time," he told him._

_"Cool." Tucker removed his arm away from his shoulders. "One last question," he said._

_"What?" Danny asked._

_"Why are you such a sucker?" He grinned, fangs poking out from the corners of his mouth, and looked behind him._

_Danny whipped around and stared into the faces of Valerie, Dash, and Kwan. Valerie grinned, holding a long wooden stick to her mouth._

_She blew hard and something shot from the wood out at him._

_It sliced into his shoulder and he saw a large needle with tiny colored spikes at the end of the long body of the arrow._

_Immediately he felt dizzy. He pulled the needle out, his arm bleeding a little, but knew it was too late. His vision blurred, his head pounding, and he fell to the ground on his knees before finally falling unconscious in a slump on the ground. _

_And Tucker grinned._

* * *

Paulina screamed in terror, still asleep and caught up in her dream. Sam and Jazz woke instantly and rushed to her.

"Paulina!" Sam yelling, shaking her hard.

Paulina woke with a start, breathing heavily and sat up. She grabbed Sam and Jazz's arms, horrified. "Danny!" she shouted. "I had…I had a premonition!"

"It's alright," Jazz said.

"What did you see?" Sam asked, feeling Danny close behind her.

"It was dark, and I could hardly see. But I heard voices. Danny and Tucker's. They were talking about us, trying to convince him that we were evil, and then Danny was hurt or something," she said.

"It's okay," Sam consoled her. "We'll take care of this and make sure whatever happened in your dream never comes true."

"That might be hard to do," Jazz said, her face paling.

"What?" Sam asked.

Jazz pointed a shaky finger behind them. Sam turned around and realized no one was behind her after all….She screamed, clapping a hand to her mouth.

Danny was gone.

* * *

Hee hee, I think that was my favorite cliffhanger to work on even before I started editing. What do you think? Chapter six is next…you know, editing is a lot harder than it looks. I spent about thirty minutes on this one.

Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Six: Kidnapped!_

_Sam paced nervously back and forth across their hideout, trembling._

_"Sam, calm down," Jazz suggested. She tied her long blonde hair behind her in a ponytail. She sat on the bed, pretending to be okay, but her face was pale and she couldn't get warm._

_"How can I relax when Danny's gone! Everything we've worked to save is done for!" Sam shouted. "This isn't our Danny. He doesn't know what's going on!" Her voice cracked, worried. "He doesn't know what's going on……" She trembled harder._

_"We all want him back Sam. But we have to remain calm," Paulina said. She took a drink of water to help drink down an aspirin for her aching head. She laid her hand on Sam's shoulder, trying to comfort her. "We won't let anything happen to him, I promise."_

Lateraina Wolf


	6. Kidnapped!

Hello! Chapter six, edited, as well as a brand new chapter is what I bring you for this story. Now that this is the last chapter of this story (there is no sequel) I only have two more chapters to edit after this one before it will be the first, officially complete and edited story! Score one for me at last. I keep making promises I can't keep to edit the others, but of course it never happens.

Thanks to chapter six's reviewers!

Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet, Penguin, Tuckers-Ghostly-Girl-xD, Anonymous, cakreut12, Bonnie Mizuhara, lexirose, The Fuzy Llama, Mermaid Ninja, kitsunefire, ZAGRH8R, Kayla Tsukino, Grey Raven North

**Previously In Images: **After Danny learns he has a reputation for getting into trouble with the Leader in this world, they finally rest…but in peace? Paulina has a vision of Danny's abduction—and when she wakes up, it's too late.

**Chapter Six**

**Kidnapped!**

Something clicked inside his mind, alerting him of danger before he actually woke up. The sounds were muffled, translating slowly. He was aware of his aching head's grogginess and sharp pain cutting into one of his wrists.

Danny's eyes flickered open. He sat up instantly, fast remembering what had happened and looked around, his heart beating faster. He was in some sort of chrome cage, handcuffed by his left hand to one of the posts. It was unlit inside the rest of the room as well.

"Morning sunshine," a voice taunted from the shadows.

He looked up to see Tucker staring at him, grinning wickedly. He was on his hands and knees at Danny's level, staring at him from the other side.

"What do you want?" Danny asked angrily.

"Oh come on, you know exactly what I want. Then again, maybe _you _don't," he said. Tucker got up and stood in front of him.

Danny did the same and felt the tight metal of the handcuffs slice into his wrist. He looked around the room. Other than the window, revealing a dark sky, there was no escape.

Tucker seemed to read his mind. "Nice try, but I don't think you're going to get past me," he said, his voice challenging.

"Assuming I'm going to get past this first?" Danny snapped, lying his hands on the cage to prove his point.

There was a flash of light and a shock went through him. He pulled his tingling hand back, surprised. The cage was spelled with electricity; he couldn't touch it without being fried.

Tucker laughed at him. "You always did make a fool of yourself," he teased.

"I must have learned from you," Danny spat back.

He stopped laughing quickly. "See, that's where you're wrong. For you're the one who's in this mess. You're the one the Master wants. You're the one he's gonna kill….." Tucker tormented.

"Ooh, goody, one more person trying to kill me. So what else is new?" Danny said, calmer than he felt.

"Ahh…..you'll be surprised to fine what the Master has in store for you," Tucker said. "And I get the keep the last drop of blood from you."

"Isn't that what you said the last three times you and the Leader and his stupid Followers tried to kill me? I got to admit, it gets kind of old after a while," Danny said. Where in the hell had that come from? He hadn't meant to say that.

Tucker stared at him curiously. "What did you just say?"

Danny continued speaking, having no idea or memory of where the words were coming from, but they left his mouth despite his inside wonder. "You heard me. You only joined the vampires because you were jealous yet again of the great and powerful Danny Phantom, just like you were with Desiree. You were never forced to become one of them, you were tired of being weak and forgotten so you became a filthy, undead, immortal, bloodsucker who lives off the "infamous" Leader. I have to admit, you were pretty weak and useless-"

"Shutup!" Tucker yelled.

"Sam and I were probably better off without you. Even Jazz and Paulina got in the way sometimes, but they at least helped. I bet when the vampires came, you were probably begging the to take-"

"Shutup!" he yelled again.

Danny got as close to the cage as he could without actually touching it, staring into Tucker's cold green eyes.

"Struck a nerve did I? Serves you right. You worthless, undead, ugly creat-"

Tucker snapped and angrily ran at the cage and it flashed blue, sending him flying into the wall behind him.

Danny laughed. "That was smart."

He bit his lip before he said anything else. Where were these words coming from? He hadn't thought of them and was having problems understanding what he was saying.

"You weren't supposed to have DM's memories! You were supposed to have no powers!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Things change, but who said I ever did?" Danny asked, again without meaning to.

"I have to warn the Leader." Tucker said this himself, but Danny heard it.

"Yeah, you do that. Go get him. I'd like to talk to him," he said.

"There's no need for the invitation. I'm already here."

…………………………………………………

Sam paced nervously back and forth across their hideout, trembling.

"Sam, calm down," Jazz suggested. She tied her long blonde hair behind her in a ponytail. She sat on the bed, pretending to be okay, but her face was pale and she couldn't get warm.

"How can I relax when Danny's gone! Everything we've worked to save is done for!" Sam shouted. "This isn't our Danny. He doesn't know what's going on!" Her voice cracked, worried. "He doesn't know what's going on……" She trembled harder.

"We all want him back Sam. But we have to remain calm," Paulina said. She took a drink of water to help drink down an aspirin for her aching head. She laid her hand on Sam's shoulder, trying to comfort her. "We won't let anything happen to him, I promise."

"Hey, guys, look at this!" Jazz dropped down to the ground and picked something up, holding it up to the light. Whatever it was, it was small and had a needle attached with a cylindrical vial in the middle with multicolored spikes at the end.

"That's what I saw in my vision," Paulina said in recognition.

Sam took it from Jazz and examined it closer. The vial had once held some sort of black liquid; judging by the size of the syringe, she would have to guess-

"Whatever this was will take at least thirteen hours to wear off," she said angrily. She threw it in her fury at the wall suddenly and it shattered on impact, crashing to the floor. Jazz and Paulina looked down, not sure what to say and gave Sam a moment to think.

Where would Danny wake up? Would he wake up at all or had the Leader already completed his dark revenge? If that were true…she shuddered and felt her throat constrict.

"I have a plan. Why don't we have a circle and see if we can heighten our powers?" Jazz suggested.

"And how will that help?" Paulina scoffed.

Jazz placed her hands on her hips. "Because, if we're going to get Danny back, we need all the help we can get. Raising our powers will give us enough power to defeat the Followers. And if Danny's still alive…" She broke off, glancing at Sam.

"He has to still be alive," she said firmly.

"Right," she continued affirmatively. "When we meet Danny again, maybe he'll have enough power to finally defeat the Leader."

……………………………………………………………

Danny and Tucker jumped simultaneously. Looking up, Danny stared into the dark blue eyes of none other than Vlad Masters.

Vlad turned towards Tucker. "Leave us," he ordered. Before he left the room, Tucker looked back at Danny angrily and then exited reluctantly.

"I assume you're looking for an explanation," Vlad said, walking over to stand in front of him.

Danny didn't say anything. An odd sensation swirled in his head. Even though he didn't know what was going on, he knew something was happening inside of him.

"So I'll tell you." He looked up, staring into the boy's pale blue eyes.

"You are Danny Fenton, correct?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued speaking. "As you can see, this world is different. Your friends are enemies to you as almost all the world. In "your" world, things are much better in the dreams, wouldn't you say?"

"They weren't dreams, this is a nightmare," Danny argued.

"No, this is reality. You have dreams of what could have happened if you had never become a ghost. Where you live in a world filled with peace. Isn't that what you truly want?" Vlad asked.

Danny didn't let on that he was wrong and that he did have ghost powers. But he did have a question.

"So what happened to the reality Danny?" he asked.

Vlad smiled. "He disappeared when your dream self came here. So now you're powerless in his place."

_That's what he thinks…_said a voice.

He looked around, shocked. Where had that voice come from? He decided to ignore it. He was starting to think he was losing his mind.

"So now you're going to kill me?" he asked. There was a sudden burning in his eyes, and he closed them, rubbing one with his free hand.

"No, son," Vlad said.

"Stop calling me that!" Danny ordered angrily, his eyes watering. "I'm not your son."

"You see, that's where you are wrong. In your world, it's different. Here, Jack Fenton doesn't exist. Here, you're Daniel Masters. And I'm your father."

* * *

I've never seen Star Wars, so you can't blame that weirdness on me. I know, I am deprived, but it's the truth. I've never seen a single Star Wars episode. And now that I've finally fixed the last line, it will probably make some more sense now too. I didn't really change a lot for this chapter, which is saying a lot compared to the others. But I kind of liked this one, that's probably why.

I threw out a few hints to what was to come in the next chapter, although for those of you who have read this, you'll already know what that is. But for those of you who haven't, there you go!

Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Seven: Rebellion_

_Danny backed away in horror. "That's a lie," he said, angrily._

_"Believe what you want. I have business to attend to." Vlad glanced at him one more time, then walked to the door and opened it, the dim light from outside shining on his face._

_"You've always had problems with believing your dreams were real. That's why your friend Tucker is dead. That's why you have no friends to help you escape. They know you're insane, and you will only lead them to their deaths."_

_With that he closed the door, leaving Danny behind with his confusion, anger, and sudden emptiness._

Lateraina Wolf


	7. Rebellion

Hey, I'm back with what seems like my billionth update. Thanks to my reviewers:

Anonymous, cakeruet12, Mermaid Ninja, kisunefire, ZAGRH8R, Kayla Tsukino, GreyRavenNorth

The Fuzy Llama: Unfortunately, I don't have the witch circle in this chapter, and it doesn't have anything to do with the other Danny.

Alexandria Winters: I seem to have problems with editing. I'll be sure to look for them more.

Bonnie Mizuhara Phantom: Nope, this story has three chapters left after this one.

By the way, the last line I totally screwed up. It was supposed to be, "You see, that's where you are wrong, it's different here. Here, Jack Fenton doesn't _exist. Here_, you're Daniel Masters, and I'm your father." Just wanted to clear that up!

Happy reading for one of the most exciting and probably confusing chapters!

Chapter Seven

Rebellion

Danny backed away in horror. "That's a lie," he said, angrily.

"Believe what you want. I have business to attend to." Vlad glanced at him one more time, then walked to the door and opened it, the dim light from outside shining on his face.

"You've always had problems with believing your dreams were real. That's why your friend Tucker is dead. That's why you have no friends to help you escape. They know you're insane, and you will only lead them to their deaths."

With that he closed the door, leaving Danny behind with his confusion, anger, and sudden emptiness.

Forgetting he was still handcuffed, he tried to run his hand through his hair, but the metal link cut into his wrist painfully. He sat down and pulled his knees to his chest, burying his head.

He wasn't sure what to believe anymore. If this was all some nightmare, why couldn't he wake up? Then again, all of this seemed, so real….But if it was, where was the world he knew? What if it really didn't exist? Had he been dreaming? Was Vlad really his father?

_God, please tell me it wasn't a dream….._

Danny was suddenly hit with a wave of homesickness. He missed his parents; his overzealous, goofy dad, Jack, and his busybody, mother. His sister, who even with her know it all ways, was caring and bright. Sam, the Gothic, sassy girl, who he could care about more than a friend. And Tucker, his techno, obsessed best bud.

Was it truly possible he'd never see his world again?

_Don't worry. You'll see your world again._

Danny didn't know how long he'd been talking to himself, but he was suddenly wondering if he was alright in the head. _Maybe Vlad was telling the truth. _Maybe he was insane.

"Ahh….poor Danny is finally getting the point," said a familiar voice.

He looked up to see Tucker standing near the cage, staring down at him with vengeful green eyes. Valerie was there as well, her arms draped over his shoulders.

"Oh, look, the vampire and his whore," Danny snapped, standing up irritably.

Tucker threw him a deadly look and Valerie pulled away, and walked slowly over to him, trying to get his attention.

Danny began to look up, but another voice rang in his head.

_Don't look into her eyes._

He automatically averted his eyes, even though he wasn't sure whether the voice was real, or if it was helping or harming.

"Umm…smart one we've got here," Valerie taunted, her voice slightly deeper.

"Ah…they better they taste," he said.

"You'll save me some, won't you baby?" Valerie asked him flirtatiously.

"Of course, Valley," he said. The two kissed.

"This is nauseating," Danny muttered, turning away from the sickening sight.

Tucker turned to face him, his wicked grin showing off two sharp fangs. "What, jealous?"

"Of what? The fact that you have your lips bound together like magnets?"

"I was thinking more on the lines that at least my girlfriend's got looks and isn't some Goth freak," Tucker snapped.

A sudden fire hot anger burned inside Danny. "At least Sam actually shows interest in me, and not fifty other blood suckers. Or have you forgotten Seth?'

No…not again. Why did he keep having these random thoughts?

Valerie went red, looking down uncomfortably, and Tucker's cheeks burned too, but with anger.

"How dare you, you self centered- crazy," he began furiously.

Danny snapped and before he knew what he was doing, he had leapt on top of Tucker and they were now fighting.

Valerie screamed and there was a pause in their struggle. And Danny discovered what her problem was. He had phased through the cage.

Stunned, Danny pulled away and Tucker had the chance to get up.

"Val, get the Leader quick!" he ordered.

"Tattletale," Danny smirked.

Tucker threw out a punch and instead of ducking like he usually would have done, Danny's hand started to do its own things. It blocked the punch, and he barely felt the hit.

But with inhuman strength, Tucker grabbed onto it and tried to hold onto it so he could punch him without hesitation.

Danny grabbed both of his hands and twisted them in front of him, then jumped up, bouncing off of Tucker and flipping over while he fell to the ground, when Danny landed cat like on his feet.

Tucker rose up, more like floated up and lunged for him. He dropped to his feet and swung out with his left leg, connecting with his new enemy's legs and making them collapse.

"You never were really good at fighting."

For what felt like an eternity, Danny closed his eyes and felt the unfamiliar change as he went ghost. He looked down quickly and saw that he looked pretty much the same, except that the colors had been switched around. His gloves and boots and belt were black, while the other parts were silver.

Without waiting for Tucker to prepare to fight, he crossed his hands over his chest and phased backwards into another room.

"Hey, Masters!"

"Let us out, please!"

Danny turned around in the new room to see a number of people he'd never seen before trapped in identical cages he had once been in.

There had to be at least eight people inside, and each looked to be around his age, some a little older.

"Let us out, please," a black girl with zillions of braids cried.

Before Danny could do anything, there was a flash of light that entered the locks and they clicked open.

He turned around to see Sam smiling brightly, her eyes relieved he was okay. Paulina and Jazz were behind her.

"Well, you obviously found your powers," she said. She'd never know how good it felt for him to see her again. And she showed how she felt by kissing him quickly.

"Yeah. Valerie went to tell Plasmius," he said.

"Plasmius?" Jazz asked, as several of the other prisoners walked out of the cells.

"An old friend of mine," he muttered.

"What do we do?"

Again, Danny's other mind took control. He turned to the escaping prisoners and began speaking to them.

"We need all the help we can get. The point is to get out as fast as possible, and to kill every vampire that gets in our way."

"What about The Leader?" a boy asked.

"I'll take care of him."

"Jazz, Vanessa, Sheryll, and Ewan…" he ordered, "you try to get out using the east doors." Jazz nodded, and turned around, then came back up with several wooden stakes.

She tossed them out to the prisoners, all of which were rebels who had tried to stand up to the Leader and his Followers, but had been unsuccessful.

"Paulina, you lead Josh, Leanne, Troy, and Ben through the west doors. If everything goes well, meet at three o'clock at the Heart," he said.

Paulina nodded. "Let's go," she said. The two twin sisters led their parties out of the door, and to where Danny had instructed them to.

"What do you want us to do?" Sam asked, nervously, referring to them.

"We're going to go find Plasmius," he said. "Stay with me."

He tiptoed out of the room and saw a flash of blonde hair turn around the left corner, and then disappeared.

He grabbed onto her and flew upwards.

Danny didn't know where he was going suddenly and he stopped as they ended up on a second floor. He pulled away, shaking his head as if trying to clear it.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Something weird keeps happening. I feel like I'm losing my mind," he said.

Her reaction was just as he figured it would be. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't even know. I keep hearing this voice in my head, and I say things I don't mean to, and I'm not sure," he stammered.

"Hey," she said, stepping close to him. "I don't know how you feel. But I promise you, everything's going to be fine. You're doing fine, I swear," she said soothingly.

Sam yelled out as someone jumped in front of them and pulled her arm, making her fall onto the ground.

"Sam!" he yelled, worried.

That's when he saw a familiar, blonde haired bully in front of him, smiling with an evil grin, showing off his vampire teeth.

"Trying to protect your girlfriend?" Dash taunted.

"That's so sweet," said a voice behind him. He recognized it as Kwan's, but his instincts told him not to turn around.

Danny suddenly had an idea. He took one hand and put it behind his back and one in front. As Dash lunged for him, he fired a blast of ectoplasmic energy at him, and then kicked out with one leg behind him, hitting Kwan squarely in the chest.

"Danny! Catch!" Sam yelled from the ground. She threw something at him and he caught it with one hand. Without pausing another minute, his mind again worked against him and as Kwan came up to him again, he shoved whatever it was into his chest as hard as he could.

Kwan yelled and then disappeared in a burst of white light.

And like a puppet, Danny's hand swiveled around, his body following and plunged it into Dash's chest.

The same event happened in a flash of light.

Breathing heavily, he stared down at the object in his hand. It was a large, wooden, sharp stake.

"Great job," Sam said, coming up to him.

"Thanks. Come on, the others need us, we'll have to track the Leader down later," he said.

She stared at him, trying to figure out if this was her Danny or the other. She was confusing herself with all of this. But whoever it was talking to her now, he was right. Their friends needed help.

"Let's go up to the roof. We'll be able to see where they are," she said, pulling herself to him again.

She felt the odd tingling sensation in her body as they became intangible and flew upwards. She'd always enjoyed flying with him.

The sensation stopped as they landed on the roof. Danny took the lead, walking over to the edge and staring down.

"They're right there," he said, pointing to the two groups he had seen. There was a large number of Followers that they were fighting against.

"I'll help Paulina, you help Jazz, try to meet in the middle," he said.

She nodded and took his hand.

They leapt off the roof and landed on the ground. Danny took off running with Sam flying fast at his heels, her cape billowing behind her.

"Lookie what we've got here, the two lovebirds," taunted a voice.

He turned around to see Tucker and Valerie standing behind them. Valerie growled and then leapt on top of Sam, and they crashed to the ground fighting.

Danny meant to help her, but he was stopped by Tucker's hand.

"Come on, halfa boy, you and me," he said.

Danny shrugged. "Fine." He held out his hand and sent a bolt of some sort of green electricity from his fingers, that he had never seen before.

Tucker ducked, dodging the blast and shoved his arm away, kicking out at his stomach. He leapt back and punched out, his hand connecting with his jaw.

"A part of me, has always wanted to do that," he said.

"Yeah, well. A part of me has always wanted to do this," he said, kicking out again, this time aiming for another spot. Danny back flipped and managed to grasp the wooden stake that had fallen to the ground.

"Nice aim," he said, stopping to gloat. "And I'm sorry by the way."

"For what? Ruining my life?" he asked, stepping forward to swing again.

"Pretty much I guess. See ya," Danny said, shoving the stake hard into what was once his best friend's chest.

Tucker yelled and was enveloped by white light and then vanished.

Without pausing another minute, Danny rushed over to where Sam and Valerie was fighting. A good kick from Valerie had caused Sam to lose balance and she fell to the floor, trying to get up quickly.

"Hiya, Valerie," he said, grabbing onto her shoulders.

She gasped, and tried to break free.

"And now it's bya," Sam said, thrusting the stake into her chest.

She screamed in horror and there was a flash of light as she was dusted.

Their moment of triumph was not long celebrated. A scream pierced the night, coming over from where there were few vampires.

All of Danny had heard it several times. It belonged to Jazz.

"Jazz!" he yelled as the horrifying visual became clear.

The vampire attacking her, let her go, at last, wiping blood from his chin. Jazz crumbled to the ground.

Sam screamed and ran over to her.

Danny, however, was preoccupied with the vampire attacker. In anger, he twirled the wooden weapon and his hand and then shoved it into his chest as hard as he could, meaning to be as painful as possible.

The vampire vanished and he dropped to the ground next to his fallen comrade.

Paulina's cheeks were covered in tears as she held her twin's hand. Jazz, what was left, was bleeding from her neck. She was slowly dying.

"Good luck and may the Goddess be with you always. Don't cry for me my sister," she choked out.

Sam burst into tears and Danny was feeling extremely emotional himself.

And Jazz took her last breath before her blue-green eyes closed.

Paulina let out a cry of fury and layed her head down on her dead sister's shoulder. Sam, trembling violently, buried her head into Danny's shoulder, crying.

Danny heard movement behind him, and he wasn't the only one. Looking up, he saw Paulina slowly stand, her eyes full of hatred, enough to kill anyone.

So that's what she chose to do.

She turned around and faced a black haired male vampire, coming at her and threw her hands out in front of her.

A flash of red hot fire came from them, and shot into his body. He screamed and burst into flame, followed by the white light.

Sam and Danny stood, and Sam took the human Follower coming at her, taking out all of her anger in fighting.

Danny took off to where three vampires were heading their way, making sure he had a stake with him.

And no one noticed who was watching from the sidelines.

"Damn it. Tucker and Valerie were two of my best Followers," The Leader cursed, watching as his son began running towards one of the other groups.

"What should we do?" asked a teenage boy, one of the few human Followers.

"Get the Nial Weapon," Vlad said, sighing. He hoped it wouldn't have had to end this soon.

"But doesn't that—"

"Yes, go," he ordered.

The boy reluctantly walked down the hall, returning within a few seconds with a silver, laser triggered, heavy weapon with several buttons on the exterior.

"Sir, perhaps there are other ways. Perhaps we can turn him instead of kill him," the boy tried to argue.

"No, he's stubborn. Even if bitten, he wouldn't truly become an unholy one," Vlad argued. He lifted the gun up to his shoulder, staring directly at the black haired boy, who had just killed yet another one of his helpers.

Sam looked up after the guy appeared to be unconscious and saw something that made her heart stop. The Leader was pointing some sort of weapon, and following its direction, she saw it was aiming for Danny.

"Danny!" she cried as hard as she could.

Working quickly so the girl's cries wouldn't alert him too soon, Vlad focused the gun at him.

Danny turned around, unaware of what was happening.

There was a loud noise as the gun was fired.

"Danny!" Sam shouted again, crying out.

Danny looked up to see a ball of black light coming towards him, but wasn't quick enough. It hit him right in the chest.

And he fell to the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ahh….wouldn't you like to know if Danny lives or dies? Hmmm…..quite a cliffhanger there. Sorry, about all the goriness by the way. I must watch Buffy too much. Please R&R!

Lateraina Wolf


	8. The Leader

Sorry it took me so long to update, been real busy at school lately. So gracias to my reviewers!

Penguin x7: Have not seen Star Wars. And you're so freaking evil it's not even funny.

The Fuzy Llama: You owe me a cyber donut.

Dannys-Ghostly-Girl 2x, Sahira Flame, Caz33, cakreut12, Bonnie Mizurhara Phantom, Paulina Must Die,

Danni-2005: I keep meaning to review your stories, but lately I can't find time. As soon as possible, I will. Thanks for your review, and I'm glad you like my story.

You are about to read a very sad, and slightly weird chapter, so I'm warning you now. Here's chapter eight at last!

Chapter Eight

The Leader

"No!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs. She watched in horror as he collapsed to the ground, motionless.

Running as fast as her legs would take her, she rushed over to him. Tears ran down her cheeks as she reached him and fell to her knees.

He lay unmoving and pale. His eyes were closed and she couldn't see him breathing.

She burst into tears and clutched his limp hand, pressing it to her face. She rocked back and forth, her free hand covering her eyes.

Twenty or thirty feet away, the Leader sighed. He hoped he wouldn't have had to have done that. But, it was too late for regret now. The boy was dead.

He watched as the girl mourned over him and was slightly shocked. He hadn't known the boy actually had helpers. However, their number was dwindling, while he still had reinforcements coming any moment now.

"What should we do now?" the servant asked.

Vlad stared out at the girl and had a thought. "She's emotional enough to turn and join us," he said, pointing her out to him. "She might be of good use to us."

He began to walk, but the servant reached for his shoulder. The Leader turned to him curiously, and slightly impatient.

"Sir, you're not a vampire," he said.

"I'm well aware of that," he snapped.

"How do you intend—"

"Don't question me." He held out his palm and an orb of glowing green, blue, and black energy appeared. "I never said I was going to make her an immortal. There are very few of my kind. I'm going to change that."

He pulled away from his servant and started walking towards the girl, his feet leaving tracks in the muddy ground.

Sam's eyes snapped open as she heard movement behind her. She caught sight of the Leader approaching her slowly.

A sudden rage burned inside her. Her fingers tingled with angry energy. Without pausing another second, she placed one hand against Danny's chest and threw her other one out behind her.

A powerful blast of lightning shot from her palm and flew to Vlad, encircled him, and then struck him. He fell to the ground, glowing slightly.

Sam stood up, but before she could, a hand grasped hers,. Turning around, she saw Danny's eyes flicker open.

"Da—" she began.

He pressed a finger to his lips. Looking behind her, she saw Vlad was preoccupied, and so she leaned down.

He propped himself on one arm, and she wasn't surprised to see him shaking with the effort. "I need you to trust what's about to happen," he whispered into his ear.

She looked at him nervously. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see. Can you distract him for me?" he asked.

She nodded, confused. He was scaring her. What was he talking about?

He kissed her once, and then went invisible. She stood up again and the Leader glared at her, but didn't seem to be aware of what had happened.

"Witch!" he yelled.

"Damn right. I'm proud of it," she said. Whatever he was doing, she was hoping Danny would hurry.

"You'll pay for that you foolish girl," he said.

Sam began to chant.

_"Protect me Goddess—"_

Vlad's voice broke through her concentration.

"You know, I could have turned you, and let you live. Now you're going to die, just like Daniel," he threatened.

"Hey!" called a voice.

Vlad flipped around.

Danny stood, ten feet from him, glaring at him with blue eyes. "Number one, don't call me Daniel. Number two, don't mess with my girlfriend. And number three," he said, smiling. "Who said I ever died?"

He raised his hands. "Now!" he shouted.

A streak of green shot from his hands, and at the same time, Sam held out her hands, sending an electric shock out from them.

Vlad put his hands out and blocked them easily, a bright shield of ectoplasmic energy appearing in front of him.

But he wasn't prepared for what happened next. He was hit from the back, a blast so powerful, it knocked him to the ground.

He rolled over and got to his feet rapidly, infuriated and shocked.

Staring back and him was a familiar face.

Blue eyes and black hair, a pale complexion. Yet instead of a black turtleneck and jeans, he wore blue jeans and a white shirt, with a red collar and a circle in the center. He raised his eyebrows.

"Danny-"

"Fenton? Yeah, pretty big surprise for me too," he said. "But surely I don't have to call you the Leader, Plasmius?"

"You weren't supposed to be here!" he shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, I think _Plasmius _is kind of scared," Danny Masters taunted. He walked forward two paces. "You know, I kind of like his world better. In fact, I'd switch anyway, as long as Sam remains my girl," he added, after seeing Sam narrow her amethyst eyes.

"Let's see if you live that long," he warned. He held out two hands, both pointed towards the two boys.

In unison, as if a hand was at their throat, choking them, the nearly identical boys fell to their knees, trying desperately to breathe.

Sam acted quickly. _"Nosata entreerestara punl fresto." _She felt a burning in her eyes, but didn't close them. _"Universe give me power! Goddess give me strength!" _With that she threw out both hands and sent a swirl of blue ice and red illusion arrows at him.

Caught unprepared, The Leader's hold on the boy's broke, and he fell backwards. She knew he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

She rushed over to the Danny she knew and helped him to his feet. She took glances between them. Other than their jet black hair and gorgeous blue eyes, she finally noticed the differences between them. Danny Fenton had paler skin, and a boyish face. While Danny Master had a darker, yet rougher skin type, and seemed to be taller.

"How did this happen?" she asked.

"We were kind of overshadowing each other. The Leader probably wanted to make sure I didn't exist anymore, so we sort of become one. But at the same time, our powers returned. So it could have screwed up the spell or whatever," he replied, rubbing her back.

"Then why didn't you say something?" she asked.

"For the first couple of hours, I couldn't break through. After they kidnapped us, I could find somee ways to get through. But you just thought you were hearing voices."

"Sorry," Danny said, cringing. "I just thought—"

"You were insane? The Leader made you think that, _he wanted _you to think that, so you wouldn't try and escape," Danny Masters said.

Danny peered over at Plasmius, who was still glowing. But the glow was starting to fade however.

"How long does that last?" he asked cautiously.

Sam followed his gaze and bit her lip. "Not for much longer." She paused. "What do we do now?"

"If I know my father, he's got helpers coming most likely," Danny Masters said.

"Like what? More vampires?" Sam asked. As if in answer, two identical streaks of blue escaped from their mouths, signaling only one thing.

"Don't think so," Danny Fenton said.

"That's right," said a voice.

Danny Masters and Sam gasped. Danny Fenton turned around to see a young, blonde haired girl standing behind them, her slanted eyes flickering unnaturally.

"Paulina?" he asked.

"Oh, no," Sam muttered, clapping a hand to her mouth. Glancing at the girl's pale neck, she saw two markings.

"They've turned her," Danny Masters admitted, his eyes cold.

"Exactly."

Vlad walked up behind her and laid a hand on Paulina's shoulder.

"But vampires and ghosts aren't all I have planned for you," he said, evily. He transformed into his human form, then disappeared.

"Looks like you're screwed," Paulina said. She nodded behind them and they swung around to see several weird shaped things flying towards them; ghosts.

Paulina took advantage of their distraction and grasped onto Danny's shoulders. She was about to sink her vampiric teeth into his neck when Danny Masters shoved her away.

"Can you take care of the ghosts?" he asked him quick.

"Yeah," he said.

"I'll take care of the vampires," he said. "Good luck." He ran off, now fighting his deadly enemy Paulina, who he couldn't believe had once been his ally.

Sam gave him a quick, encouragingly smile and then followed him.

Danny raised his arms. Two rings of blue light enveloped him and he became his ghost form normally; silver boots, neck collar, gloves, and belt, black the rest, and glowing green eyes. Reaching behind him, he smiled when he felt the strap across his back that had the Fenton Thermos attached to it.

Something hit him in the back and he lurched forward, but managed to keep his balance. He kicked out his foot and struck the odd, orange, mohawked, punk ghost right in the chest.

He fell backwards and Danny seized his chance. He unstrapped the Fenton Thermos and pressed the "Entrap" button on the side.

The ghost was pulled into a vortex of blue white light and disappeared.

He turned around and barely managed to dodge a blow from a large, steel pole. This ghost was a girl with long, blonde hair and red eyes.

From his hand shot a ball of ectoplasmic energy and it sent her flying backwards. He followed the same routine and she was trapped inside the Thermos.

A sudden shock went through him and he cried out in pain and it ended. Another ghostly girl laughed and prepared to strike again.

Danny put up his shield and it reflected off and hit her instead.

Like the other two, he easily he caught her inside. He sighed and got ready to fight the next ghost. Three down….a million to go.

Over on the other side, Sam was wrestling with the stronger Paulina, rolling over on top of each other, fighting. Danny Masters was busy with the others. Fighting off two at a time, he barely noticed when Sam managed to throw off Paulina and stood up.

_"Power of sun, I ask thee, to light up darkness and aid me," _she yelled.

There was a flash of blinding light that came up from the ground. Almost as if the sun was shining from the earth. Paulina and the other vampires shrieked, and then disappeared in flashes of their dying light.

At the same time, Danny Fenton, entrapped the last two ghosts into the Thermos.

Vlad watched the two groups, only ten feet away. The witch was helping them. She'd have to die, right now.

He teleported in a flash of light.

Danny Masters wiped perspiration from his forehead. "That was a cool spell," he said to her, walking close.

"I've been practicing," she said.

Her face suddenly became pained and she closed her eyes, and then she disappeared without a trace.

"Sam!" he cried out, looking around wildly.

"What happened?" Danny Fenton asked, walking up to him. "Where did she go?"

"You have five minutes to find her until the invisibility is cast off from her," Vlad said, appearing faintly in front of them.

"You bastard!" Danny snapped, lunging for him.

The Leader went intangible before he could, an evil laughter remaining.

Danny swiped the air where he had been, angrily. Danny Fenton latched onto his arm, holding him back. Their similar blue eyes met.

"We'll deal with Plasmius later, we need to find Sam," he said.

Danny nodded in agreement. "I don't need five minutes." He clapped his hands together, closing his eyes.

_"By starlight, by firelight, grant me a wish I seek tonight. Let me see the one to find. Let it be in sight and mind," _he chanted.

He chanced opening his eyes, the expression on his face doubtful that the spell had worked. Sam had taught it to him, and then he gasped.

There was a bunch of sparks and a misshapen figure lay flat out on her back, five yards ahead of them, on the ground.

The rushed over to her. Danny Masters reaching her first; Danny Fenton few feet behind, giving them some room.

She smiled at them and looked okay, other than her pretty face, which was deathly pale.

"I told you that spell would work. All this time, you thought I was wrong," she teased.

"Yeah, I'm know, I'm sorry," he said. He took her hand and was slightly shocked to feel it was cold. Usually Sam's skin was warm. "Are you alright?"

"Maybe I'll live," she teased. "Catch me, as I fall. Say you're here and it's all over now," she sang softly.

"It's over, I promise," he said. "We need to get out of here. Rest while we have the chance. Rebuild your strength." He glanced over towards his other him. "And get you home."  
"You can do that?" he asked.

He nodded and turned back to her. He swallowed nervously. Sam was getting paler, her breathing shallow and he was getting worried. He needed to get her somewhere safe.

"Can you stand?" he asked.

"Probably," she said hoarsely. He reached for her hand, and began to help her up when she cried out in pain.

"You're shivering," he said, leaning towards her again, confused and horrified at her outcry. She tried to take deep breaths, but failed, and kept closing her eyes as if it were difficult to keep them open.

"Sam, tell me what's wrong," he demanded.

Her hand moved shakily towards her chest, and she moved her black cape to reveal a stab wound, pouring blood from it, right over her heart.

"Oh my god," Danny said, already tearing off pieces of his shirt. She caught his hand, and stopped him.

She sniffled, a tear running down her cheek. "Have you ever wondered, what it would be like to live in harmony, as a beautiful, independent horse or a cat. Or maybe a pretty Monarch butterfly?"

"Don't say that," he pleaded, knowing she was referring to reincarnation.

"I loved you since the day we met," she said. "And all because you tripped over my own foot, and then yours." She laughed, harshly.

"God, Sam, please," he said, holding her. "Don't—"

"You know what you have to do," she said, crying now. "I'm not leaving you. You know I'll always be here."

She reached up to kiss him, one last time. When she pulled away, her amethyst eyes were glazed over.

"I love you, Danny," she whispered.

Her hand went limp in his and he closed his eyes. Thoughts rushed through him, but only one was clear. Vengeance.

And when he reopened his eyes, they were glowing red.

-

Cries Danny's ticked. Speaking of Danny, I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the whole, Danny Masters/Danny Fenton thing. I looked over it, and I can tell the difference, but I'm not sure what you will say, so if you're totally lost, tell me, and I'll try and fix some of it.

Please RR! And like I did before in The Alternate, I'm going to give you the last two chapters of this story. Chapter Nine: Destination, Chapter Ten: Nothing Has Changed. So be looking for me sometime during the month! Oh, and Fiction will be updated later on today, when I get it finished typed.

Lateraina Wolf


	9. Destination

Happy Halloween! Yay, I'm getting a lot more reviews, and I'm excited. Thanks to my totally awesome readers!

Pretty Arbitrary, dArkliTe-sPirit, Lucifer, Evillittlegurlie, Caz33, Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet, Via, Sahira Flame, The Fuzy Llama, Kats02980416, Grey Raven North, cakreut12, Penguin, Tuckers-Ghostly-Girl-xD, purrbaby101

**Today's Updates: **Images, Darkness, Feeling Fear, Becoming. (Of All the People To Be Stuck With will be updated tomorrow. Stupid computer.)

Chapters 6 through 8 will be rewritten soon, but I didn't have time this weekend had I actually wanted to put a new chapter up.

So, one last disclaimer, and you can now see a sneak peek for chapter ten below the chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios.

**Previously In Images: **After Danny Masters is surged back into life, he's split up—and becomes both Danny Fenton and Danny Masters. Working together with Sam, they must now face death and their old friends who have become enemies. But a fatal wound from Vlad against Sam snaps a pain too strong in both boys.

**Chapter Nine**

**Destination**

Danny Masters was on his feet in no time. A tear leaked from his eye, but wasn't normally colored. It appeared like blood, trailing down his cheek as his furious eyes glowed more vividly red every second.

Danny Fenton was nearly alike, save for his alignment. His eyes burned deeper green, his entire body shaking with anger.

Both of them stood up at once, but Danny Masters was quicker. His hand at his side, a ball of red, ectoplasmic energy forming at his palm.

"I have an idea," Danny Fenton muttered, watching his other self.

"A lot of pain and hell?" Danny Masters asked in a deep voice.

"Do you have the Ghostly Wail here too?" Danny asked, thinking of his latest power.

"The what?" he asked.

"Dang it, I have this power--"

"I want him all to myself," Danny cut him off by saying. "And no one, not even you, is going to stop me." Without another second, he flew into the air, his hands outstretched in front of him.

Danny Fenton wasn't sure what to do; they were both emotional because of Sam's death and Danny Masters wasn't the only one who wanted revenge, but Vlad had proved to be even more powerful in this world, not to mention his allies.

But what he had said rang in his head heavily. _"And no one, not even you is going to stop me." _It sounded like a threat almost. Was there something going on that he just wasn't getting….?

He closed his eyes, swallowing and felt Danny Master's rage boil in him. Somehow, now that he had more time to think, he knew that whatever connection there was between them was strong and he could pick up things so easily now. Especially with the chaotic feelings he felt.

His eyes burned and he shook his head. He knew what Danny Masters had said, but still, it wouldn't hurt to help. And he wasn't going to stop him. He wanted to make Vlad pay…and not just for trapping him here in this hell of a nightmare, but also for the deaths of his friends and family. He rose up into the air and finally paid attention to what was going on.

Vlad saw his son approaching from farther away and smiled, walking towards him. "Ah, there you are Daniel. Is the girl gone now?" he asked.

"You sick, evil ba--" Danny hissed.

"Ah ah, there's no need for name calling," Vlad interrupted.

Danny held out his hand and red electricity flew from his fingers, aimed towards The Leader rapidly. Vlad held out his own hand and a red shield appeared. The electricity bounced off and reflected back towards him, but he went intangible and dove at him hard.

Danny grabbed onto Vlad's chest, but Vlad took his hands and grabbed his wrists. A painful shock went through his entire body, enveloping him in a pink energy. He cried out and Vlad threw him hard onto the ground.

"You're outmatched Daniel, and it's pathetic that I have to kill you myself, it really is," he hissed. "And as your father--"

"Let's define the term, 'father,' Plasmius," Danny Fenton interjected angrily, squaring off in front of his archenemy, his face set. "Some figure you are. You know, my father, doesn't try to kill me or my friends. My father encourages me and even though he may not know about my powers, he protects me. You are not a father."

"Hereditary says otherwise Daniel," Vlad said simply.

Danny glanced over at Danny Masters, who was getting up shakily, clutching his side. He wasn't surprised to see that he had red eyes. Now he knew what why he'd been feeling different.

"There's also a difference between you and Danny," he said to Vlad. "He's not evil."

"He's evil enough to kill, and that's a fine little enjoyment to watch, knowing he's becoming just like me," Vlad said.

"I'm nothing like you," Danny muttered. "I'm not evil." He looked up and his eyes slowly changed back to a green color.

"What are you going to do now? I'm so scared of two teenagers who have decided to rebel at last against me. What true power do you have that could defeat me I wonder?" he challenged. He held out his hands, pink energy forming in his palms.

Danny opened his mouth before he got the chance and took a deep breath. A high pitched wailing filled the air, green sonic waves shooting outwards.

Vlad flew backwards and even Danny Masters stumbled, standing next to him. He placed his hands over his ears, but then stood up straight, watching carefully to what exactly Danny was doing and opened his mouth.

A noise of the same level was produced and Vlad smashed into a broken wall behind him. With the combined forces of both powers, he looked like he'd just been beaten by a hundred ghosts, his hair tangled and his clothes ruffled.

They both stopped at the same time and Vlad glared up at them. He began to raise his hand, but Danny Masters suddenly teleported next to him and placed his foot up against his chest, forcing him to stay down.

"You will never be my real father," he muttered.

"Believe what you want. Either way, one day you'll turn into something darker than me after everything you've lost. You have no one and nothing anymore and you'll come to see that."

"Maybe, but you'll never see it," he said. He held out his hand and Danny tossed him the Fenton Thermos. "See you in hell."

The vortex of blue-white light opened and Vlad yelled in defeat as he was trapped inside. Danny slammed down the lid and glanced at it warily.

"Do you have more of these back home?" he asked.

"Yeah, my parents made more," Danny Fenton replied.

"Good." Danny twisted his hands and the Fenton Thermos suddenly burst into flames, dusting into a pile of ash at their feet.

Danny Fenton sighed, running a hand through his black hair. Danny Masters walked off the other direction, stumbling over to Sam's dead body.

He fell to the ground beside her and Danny remained silent, walking slowly back over to him. Danny Masters looked up as he approached.

"She…she brought us back to life," he said. "We really died and then…I just felt this surge go through me. I don't even think she meant to do it."

"She was so powerful," Danny whispered.

"She was so beautiful," Danny added. He waved a hand over her face and closed her eyes, finally putting his face in his hands and breathing in heavily, his dark eyes filling with tears.

"I think things are going to change in my world definitely now," Danny said, trying to make the mood lighter.

"Yeah, you probably want to get back, don't you?" he asked, swallowing hard and clearing his throat.

Danny became very serious. "Come with me."

Danny Masters actually laughed. "I can't do that, you know what will happen. It'll be kind of weird if you have to explain where I come from. Trust me, you don't want that. I'll just screw up everything in your world too."

"Where are you going to go?" he asked.

"I don't know….stay here probably. But, I actually had another plan in mind. Vlad is right about one thing. I can't let myself change into something worse than he was."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, his light blue eyes narrowed.

"Here," Danny stood up and turned towards Danny Fenton. "I'm going to give you my powers. The ones you already have will just be strengthened, the ones you don't have, well, you get the picture."

Green light traveled up from Danny Masters and he glowed, but touched Danny Fenton's shoulder. The green light absorbed in their connection and Danny felt more powerful every second. Finally, after the light had completely disappeared from Danny Masters, he dropped his hand.

"Why are you doing this? Won't you need your power?" Danny asked.

"No…" he said, his voice trailing off as he glanced towards Sam. "Everything I've come to love…gone. My best friends, my family, the only love I've ever known…there's no reason for me anymore."

Danny suddenly realized what he meant and opened his mouth to protest, but Danny Masters stopped him.

"I'm not afraid of dying," he said simply.

"You don't have to--"

"Thanks…for helping, seriously. I don't know what would have happened had you never showed up," he cut him off by saying.

"None of this would have happened," Danny said, feeling guilty.

"No, it would have happened sooner or later. Don't blame yourself for this," he said. "Just be lucky you have your own world to look forward to."

"I'm telling to come with me, I don't care what they think. After I tell them, they'll understand," he said.

"Danny, I can't," he argued. "There's just no purpose."

The two boys were silent for the longest time. Finally, Danny Masters sighed. "Look, one of your new powers that I had is the ability to open up portals to other dimensions. All you have to do is think about your world, and find a mirror or wall or something and wave your hand like this." He moved his hand in a circular motion and Danny watched.

"Okay," he said.

"Well, looks like this is goodbye then. And good luck," Danny said.

Danny Fenton nodded, not exactly sure what to say. "Thank you," he told his other side.

"Go," Danny Masters said gently. He turned around, facing Sam again, his back to him.

Danny Fenton rose into the air, flying towards the school. He remembered where he'd come out of and landed there, next to the wall that he'd come through. It still remained the same wall.

He glanced behind him once and closed his eyes, wishing that there was someway he could help Danny…but he knew it was hopeless.

He waved his hand in the circular motion he'd seen him just example and visualized what his home world looked like.

A bright flash of light suddenly formed in between the bricks, growing bigger and wider every second, glowing blue and green.

Finally, when it was big enough for him to get through, he looked back at the world once more, and then jumped through.

* * *

I don't have many suicide stories, in fact, I think I only have three right now (and four, counting Time of Your Life) but half of those stories, it never happens. So, yes, that's what Danny Masters was talking about. But you never see it happen of course, and this story does not have a sequel.

Very very sad. And yes, I realize that four pages isn't really worth the wait since it took me so long to freaking update and it's not hardly long at all. But I was really kind of busy with my other fics, so I apologize for taking so long. Well, like I mentioned earlier, chapters six through eight will be edited soon and chapter ten will hopefully be here soon too, because it's the final chapter.

So, please R&R! Here's your sneak peek to chapter ten!

_Chapter Ten: Nothing Has Changed_

_"What do you say?" he asked._

_"I say, heck yeah," Tucker said excitedly. "Free food always sounds good to me. Man, I could eat anything right now."_

_Danny cringed and Sam noticed. She gave him a curious look, but still smiled. "Are you sure you're alright Danny?"_

_He shrugged. "It's just been a long night…"_

LaTeRaInA wOlF


	10. Nothing Has Changed

Hello! And I present to you, the final chapter! Thanks so much to all my reviewers, and I'm kind of glad I finally finished one of my first stories ever. This story is actually a year old, maybe more and I'm just now finishing it. Kind of slow that way, hee hee. (By the way, chapter six has finally been rewritten, I'm still working on seven and eight).

But seriously, thanks for giving me cool reviews! Love you guys so much! Signing off for Images…

PrettyArbitrary, Slayer of Souls, Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet, DannysGirlForever, cakreut12, Rain Raven, XxFadedxMemoriesxX

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios.

**Previously In Images: **Together, Danny Masters and Danny Fenton defeat Vlad Plasmius, The Leader, with their combined strength. However, even victory isn't enough to take away the pain of too many lost loved ones, and Danny Masters is forced to feel it in the darkest way. When he transfers his powers to Danny Fenton, he sends him away, fading, while Danny gets to finally return to his real home.

**Chapter Ten**

**Nothing Has Changed**

Danny stepped into the familiar hallways of the school, breathing in a totally new scent than he had been; cleaner and lighter. Moonlight poured through the windows, bathing him in luminescent light. He closed his eyes for a moment and then turned around.

The blue—green portal still existed after him and he focused, moving his hand in a circular motion over the vortex. It disappeared almost immediately, fading off into a regular wall—closing the door to the other world forever.

A thought occurred to him. If he tried, could he make the world back to normal? He knew the answer was no. There was no way he could turn anything that was connected to that world bad to normal without destroying it again. It was hopeless…

Suddenly, everything seemed surreal. Time, life, death…Seeing what he had, put a new perspective on everything. The space between life and death…hell and heaven…spirit or no…Life was just one big illusion when it wanted to be.

He walked down the hall absentmindedly, staring at the shadowed lockers and the brightly colored walls and never imagined the day when he'd ever be happy to see school again.

Maybe he'd taken some things for granted. The answer was yes and he knew it. He had a loving, caring, protective family and understanding and accepting, always—there—for—you friends. You couldn't come across that very often. He felt a warm shower of gratitude pass over him.

"Danny, there you are," called a familiar voice, making him jump.

He turned around and felt his heart beat a little faster in excitement. The Sam Manson he knew rushed over, wearing the same clothes she'd always worn, her purple eyes relieved upon seeing him.

"Where have you been?" she asked, smiling. As she came closer, he had the sudden impulse to do something. "We were looking all over for you and-" She stopped as he embraced her in a hug and then kissed her. Here eyes widened in shock, but then closed as she fell into it. He pulled away after a moment.

"Hi," she whispered, blinking very fast.

"I'm sorry," he said quick, nervous as well. "I didn't mean to do that. Well, I did mean to do that, but-"

"Danny?" she asked, cutting him off.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked. She gave him a curious stare, biting her lips that he'd just kissed.

"Right now I'm kind of half and half. I'm just glad you're alive," he said.

"I've been alive for fourteen years Danny," she stated, raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I have just spent the last twenty four hours, probably more, fighting off some pretty weird things and I met--" he began explaining.

"Twenty four hours?" she asked, confused. "How is that possible?"

"What do you mean?"

"Danny, we lost contact with you only about ten minutes ago," she told him. "Tucker freaking grabbed the microphone away from me and--"

"What? What time is it?" he exclaimed. Talk about impossible…

She looked at her watch tentatively. "It's almost midnight." He looked down. "Danny, what is it? What happened?"

"Finally!" said a voice.

They both looked up to see Tucker walk towards them. "Do you know how long I've been looking for you both? Figures I would find you both together." He finally reached them, his smile normal now. "Let me guess. Valerie caught you together and you were having a "fakeout—makeout…" am I right?"

Danny had never been so happier to see Tucker again. Normal—with no undead qualities whatsoever. And alive.

"Tucker, shush, Danny was trying to say something," Sam snapped.

"Actually, I would love to get out of here right about now. I mean, it's not a school night, so my parents wouldn't mind if you guys came over to my house and had a snack while I explain everything, as long as we're quiet," he said.

Sam and Tucker thought about it a moment, exchanging glances. He put his arms around both of their shoulders.

"What do you say?" he asked.

"I say, heck yeah," Tucker said excitedly. "Free food always sounds good to me. Man, I could eat anything right now."

Danny cringed and Sam noticed. She gave him a curious look, but still smiled. "Are you sure you're alright Danny?"

He shrugged. "It's just been a long night…"

Sam yawned, leading onto a chain reaction to both boys and laughed. "Wow, I'm glad it's not a school night. I'd probably blow up on a teacher."

"I will set you ablaze right now," Tucker said. "Watch me as fire flies from Goth girl's fingers."

"Are you kidding? Fire? That would be okay, but electricity would be so much better," Sam corrected. Danny couldn't hold back a laugh. Some things never changed no matter what world.

"What?" they both asked.

He glanced at his two best friends. It had indeed been a long night. The story he'd tell them would be hard and confusing for them both. He looked back at the wall one last time.

The two followed his gaze. Tucker spoke first. "Whatcha looking at Danny?"

"Nothing anymore," he said. He sighed. "Let's go home."

**The End**

* * *

Ah, finally, the very end. Please R&R! There is no sequel. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for making one of my first stories a good one!

Lateraina Wolf


End file.
